Love and Destiny
by scryoko
Summary: SMCCSTenchi. Usagi's abused when she's a child. Tragic accident causes her sister, Suzuki to die & everyone blames Usagi. She's also pregnant but the child isn't Mamoru's. She goes to Tomoeda & finds love there. Will she stay there or go fol
1. Default Chapter

AN: Konnichiwa minna!! To tell you right now, this is a different story from the original Sailor Moon story. Usagi has an onee-chan did I spell sister right? who is also a senshi replacing Shingo. There are other differences but you'll know along the story. If anything confuses you, just e-mail me at sailor_cardcaptor_ryoko@hotmail.com or ask me when you review. Ok, that's it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Cardcaptors, or Tenchi Muyo and the gang. But I do own the other characters I made up, which are none of the original characters of the anime above. So please, don't sue me!!!!  
  
* * = thoughts  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Tsukino Itsutka: USAGI!!!!! WAKE UP!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
She screamed as she burst into Usagi's room with a belt in her hands and her hands on her hips.  
  
Tsukino Usagi: Just 5 more minutes, okaasan... mumbling  
  
She stomped over to Usagi's bed and started to whip her with the belt. Usagi immediately bolted right up and covered herself with the blanket as tears trickled down her soft, milky white skin.  
  
Usagi: Ahhhh!!! Ow!!! Okaasan!!! Please stop!!! I'm awake! I'm awake!! Itai! Itai!!!  
  
Then Usagi's onee-chan burst into the room and tried to stop her.  
  
Tsukino Suzuki: Okaasan!! Please stop hitting Usagi!! You're gonna kill her!  
  
After a couple of more whips, she stopped. Angered.  
  
Itsutka: Suzuki! Don't try to help her!! I've called her 5 times already and she's still asleep!! Suzuki! If you don't hurry up, you're gonna be late!! glares at Usagi  
  
Itsutka: You should be happy I'm not gonna kill you!! I'll forgive you this time only cause you sister's here!! You should be grateful!!!  
  
And with that she stormed out the room, her dark ebony eyes filled with rage. She had soft, black wavy hair that was a little below shoulder- length. She was a skinny, and attractive person for 34 year-old. Well, practically the whole family was attractive. Anyways, Suzuki held her sobbing sister, as she looked at her with concern and pity in her enchanting eyes. It was mixture of dark violet and deep blue. Her hair was a mixture of lavender and silver AN: Think Queen Serenity. . Her thin bangs were braided that were about four inches below her chin. The rest of her hair was tied to the left side in a loose ponytail. Not only was she gorgeous with a great body, she was the lead singer of a very popular group called The Bewitching Trio with two of her close friends named Yuitso Akira and Tukosiron Mayuki. Both were 16 like their leader and Usagi was a year younger, 15.  
  
She observed her sobbing sister carefully as she helped her up and they walked to the bathroom. Usagi's favorite pink pj's with white bunnies and cresent moons on it had numerous places that were torn. You could clearly see her blood in those spots. Even though her hair was down, it was a complete mess. Messier than usual. There was also a big bleeding scar right on her right cheek. Oh Kami-sama! Why didn't I came in earlier?!!!* scolding herself.  
  
Suzuki: Come on Usagi. Let's get you to school. I'm gonna get your uniform for you ok?  
  
Usagi didn't say anything and walked in the bathroom as Luna, Suzuki's guardian, came running in and kicked the door closed behind her.  
  
Luna: What happened?! I heard screaming from outside!.pauses to think.. Oh. Is Usagi ok? Did she have a lot of scratches and bruises this time?!!  
  
Usagi: Luna! I'm fine! lying from inside the bathroom  
  
Suzuki gave Usagi her clothes and shut the door.  
  
Usagi: Arigato...I'll be fine. You can leave first. I don't want you to be late for school.  
  
Suzuki: It's ok. I don't mind waiting.  
  
Luna: Poor girl.  
  
Suzuki: I know. in a soft voice.. I don't get why Otousan and especially Okaasn, are always so mean to her. They never hit me, even when I do somethin' wrong. Not even once!  
  
She stripped herself from her pjs and glanced at her wounds. Her got some toilet paper and wet 'em. Then slowly, she wiped them but screamed as pain struck her. The girl and her feline looked up as they heard the scream.  
  
Suzuki & Luna: Usagi!!!! What happened?!!! Daijoubu ka?!!  
  
Usagi: Anno.*Come on baka! Think of something!! I can't tell them about these wounds!! I got it!*. I'm fine! I just hit my head on the sink by accident!!!  
  
They didn't believe her but didn't say anything, knowing that she won't tell 'em anyways.  
  
Suzuki & Luna: Ok then.  
  
*What a lame excuse, baka?!! Well, at least they bought it.. I sure hate lying though.* sighs. She bit her lip and she wiped the dried blood away. She winced and fought from yelling every time the wet paper touched the injuries. 10 minutes later, she came out dressed in her uniform with her hair up in the usual hairstyle but the streamers of her hair hid the scar and her sleeves, skirt, and knee-high socks hid the other scars.  
  
Suzuki: Want some breakfast?  
  
Usagi: I'm not in the mood. Let's just quickly get to school. walking out  
  
The two behind her looked at each other and shrugged, then Suzuki followed her.  
  
She was tying her shoes.  
  
Suzuki: You done?  
  
Usagi: Yeah. smiles and grabs her bag from the couch  
  
Suzuki & Usagi: Ja! Okaasan! Otousan!  
  
Itsutka: You'd better hurry Suzuki!! I don't want you to be tardy!!!  
  
Usagi's smile faded from her face when her mother said that. *Why can't they care about me for once?!!.. Why do they hate me so much?!!!! Why is it always about Suzuki?!! Am I not good enough? I just don't get it...*  
  
~Outside the house~  
  
Usagi: Come on! Let's hurry up!! waves as a fake smile is upon her beautiful face  
  
She takes off running as the pain hit her but hid the pain and pushed it to the back of her mind. Her sister follows her.  
  
Suzuki: Usagi-chan!!! Matte!!  
  
Usagi: Nani?  
  
Suzuki: Are you sure you can run?  
  
Usagi: Hai. Now let's go!  
  
They got to Juuban High AN: pretend that it's a high school and run to their classes. They got to their class and quietly sneaked in as Haruna- sensei was calling role.  
  
Haruna-sensei: Ami?  
  
Ami: Here!  
  
Haruna-sensei: Usagi? looks up to see Usagi and Suzuki run to their seat USAGI!!!!! gasps in shock Suzuki?! Why are you guys late? Suzuki, you're never late?  
  
They froze and looked at her.  
  
Usagi & Suzuki: Ohayo, Haruna-sensei. nervous chuckle  
  
Haruna-sensei: Gomen.. Suzuki, demo you have detention. SAME GOES FOR YOU USAGI!!!!!  
  
Usagi groaned and walked back to her seat as her sister already was seated. Ami stared at them. *I wonder why they're late. I can understand why for Usagi, demo Suzuki's never late.. *  
  
  
  
AN: Ok, that's all for this chapter. Cardcaptors come in the next chapter. I'm not sure when Tenchi Muyo comes in though..I know this chapter might seem a little boring to some people but the fun's coming up!!! ^.^ Please read & review!!! I won't put up the next chapter until I get 5 reviews!!!!! Ja ne! 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hiya minna!!!!! Thank you so much for those of you who reviewed!!!!!!! You don't know how happy I am even though I didn't get a lot!!!!!! jumps up and down I know, I know. You guys think I'm pathetic, huh? chuckles oh wells.  
  
kitten-l: hey, I know that you asked me if I could make this a usa/li or usa/yue fic. Well, I was originally going to make this an usa/touya fic and I plan to continue to keep it that way. sorry going to cry any second..... I know,.. tell you what. If you want I can try to think of a story of an usa/li or usa/yue fic and I'll upload it. Tell me what you think of my idea.. I hope you'll still continue reading and reviewing this fic though... Sorry again and arigato if you continue to R&R!!!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon, Cardcaptors, or Tenchi. Period. But I wish I own them though.. On with the story.  
  
*..* thoughts  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
  
  
Sakura's dimension  
  
Sakura, Li, Madison, Meilin, Kero, and Yue AN: I want to use American names. stood in the park at 10:30 in the night looking around. AN: It's the park with the penguin slide. I don't know the name of the park, ok?  
  
Sakura: I know I sensed something bad earlier! I can sense it now but I don't see anything!  
  
Li: I know. I sense it too.  
  
Then a man with black hair and in his fifties walked by. He saw the group of people standing there and thought they were weird. *What are they doing here at this time of the night?* sighs *Oh wells.* All of a sudden, his eyes closed, his legs gave in, and he slumped to the solid, gray cement under him making a loud thud. The gang turned to the direction of the thud and gasps. They ran over to the man and Li checked his pulse.  
  
Madison: Is he ok, Li-kun?  
  
Li: Hai, he just fainted or so it seems.  
  
Sakura: What do you mean by that, Li-kun?  
  
Before he could answer that, the man before them began to slowly change older and older. They widened their eyes in surprise.  
  
Kero: That definitely wasn't a regular faint that's for sure. There's something weird goin' on. putting his hands on his chin  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
Sakura: Gee! Honto? sarcastically I think we already know that, Kero- chan! Tell us something we don't know!! demanding look  
  
Kero: Well, I'd like to... but I don't know!!!!  
  
Meilin: What are gonna do about him? points to the unconscious man  
  
Li: Maybe one of the Clow Cards will work...  
  
Madison: Hai demo, which card?  
  
Li: What about the Change Card?  
  
Sakura: Yea! That might work!!  
  
Kero: No can do, people. shakes his head The Change Card doesn't work like that.  
  
Meilin: Are you sure... stuffed animal??!!!!  
  
Kero: Stuffed animal??!!!!!! You'd better watch your mouth kid!!!!!!! Cause-.  
  
Yue began to speak, interrupting him.  
  
Yue: Keroberos is right. The Change Card only switches forms.  
  
Sakura: But I've still gotta try anyways! You guys aren't exactly sure you know.  
  
Kero: Fine. Suit yourself. crosses his arms  
  
Sakura took two steps forward. She threw the Change Card in the air and it began to spin in place. Then she raised her staff and concentrated as wind began to pick up and leaves scattered in the air.  
  
Sakura: I call upon the powers of my star  
  
Ancient forces near and far  
  
Change Card, transform all you might  
  
And draw your power from my light!!! Star Card!!!  
  
The wings on the staff became bigger and the Clow Card changed into a Star Card.  
  
Sakura: Change Card!! I command you to change this man back to regular age!!!  
  
The Change Card encircled the man s everyone watched to see what would happen. When the Change Card went back to being a card, the man was still getting older and older.  
  
Kero: Told you it wouldn't work, but noooo you wouldn't listen.  
  
Sakura: Shut up, Kero!  
  
Yue felt a presence behind him and turned his head to see their current villain standing there, smirking. The others turned around too.  
  
Li: Vagonyte!!! I should've known it was you!!!! What do you want this time??!!  
  
Vagonyte: Don't you see kid?!! Ha! I guess not. you guys are too baka to know!  
  
Meilin: Baka??!!! Should I recall the last you came and we kicked you sorry little butt and embarrassed you soooo much. Hmm?!! Now who's the one that's baka?! smirks  
  
Everyone broke into laughter when she said that, even Yue.  
  
Vagonyte: You better take that back or you'll regret it dearly. he threatened  
  
Meilin: Really. sarcastically What are you gonna do?!! Oooh, guys, I'm so scared!!!!.. Ha!!!  
  
Everyone laughed even more at the sarcasm in her voice. Vagonyte was angrier than ever. *I'll show you!* He snickered and took a small round object that resembled a marble. He threw in to the ground emitting a flash of bright light. The others stopped laughing and shielded their eyes from the blinding light. Vagonyte took this advantage and threw some magical powder at the gang. When the light died down, the four kids now were teenagers, looking more taller and their body matured.  
  
Meilin: What in Kami-sama's name happened to us??!!! looks at herself then glared daggers at Vagonyte What did you do??!!!!! putting her hands on her hips  
  
Vagonyte: Gee, what do ya think?..... you turned 15 baka!!! But not for long. Hmph!!  
  
The others looked at their appearances and then at the others. Madison and Meilin kinda looked the same. Their hair grew longer and their faces were a tad bit skinnier. Li looked a bit more muscular and his hair was the same, covering his beautiful eyes. Sakura's hair grew longer to her mid back. Her bangs grew passed her chin a little and it curved in. Her face also got a little skinnier too. The three ladies wore outfits that showed their features well. AN: you guys imagine what outfits they wear. I'm not good at those kind of stuff. They all turned to look at the guardians and their eyes widened in surprise.  
  
Sakura: Heeeeeeeyyyyy... How come you guys look the same?  
  
Kero: Because we're guardians. I think the stuff he put on us doesn't work on me and Yue..  
  
Sakura: Ohhhhh..  
  
Vagonyte: Hehehehe...took out a control device Once I push this red button, the four of you will double in age! And if I push it again, you will triple and so on, until you guys die!!!! Hahahahahahahaha!!!!!!  
  
The four gasped a little and Yue lifted his hand up, palm facing Vagonyte. A barrage of icicles appeared and shot towards him while he was distracted in is own laughter. Luckily for him, he saw it coming in time and dodged it, jumping in the air floating there. Then he threw a silvery blue energy blast at them.  
  
Sakura: Shield!! blocked the attack with the Shield Card  
  
Li: Element Water!! Come to my aid!!!!  
  
He took out his scroll and pushed his sword against it. His water attack headed towards Vagonyte who dodged that too. AN: Anyone who knows what Li says for his other attacks please tell me!!! Arigato!  
  
Sakura: Arrow Card!  
  
Her attack hit their enemy's hand that held the control.  
  
Vagonyte: Yeow!!!  
  
He lost his grip on the control and started blowing on the wound. When he realized that he let go of the control, he flew down towards it trying to catch it before it fell to the ground broken.  
  
Vagonyte: Iiiieeeeee!!!!!!!! slow motion  
  
Li put his sword back in place, behind him and looked at Meilin who nodded. They ran towards Vagonyte who had caught the device and was sitting on the ground.  
  
Vagonyte: Whew! That was close!  
  
He wipes the sweat off his forehead and checks to see if the control cracked or anything like that. Then the two martial artists jumped in the air with their right feet straight out and their other leg folded in. AN: Picture them when they were trying to capture the Twin Card but just older that's all. hehe. ^.^.  
  
Li and Meilin: Yaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!  
  
Vagonyte: Huh? looks up with a confused look on his face..Uh...oh....  
  
BAM!! ..Both feet hit his face before his had the chance to escape and he flew in the air and landed on his back. The control flew out of his hand and landed in front of him with a loud crack.  
  
Vagonyte: Awww man!!! And the trouble I went through to keep that thing unbroken!!! Sheesh!!!  
  
Sakura: Lightning!!!!!!  
  
Again he was caught off guard and the attack came straight at him.  
  
Vagonyte: Oh no. Not again!!!!!! whiny and annoyed voice Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!  
  
He started twitching a little from the electricity but stopped after a while. His silver hair that was shoulder length now was black and up in the air sticking out in every direction. His light blue eyes were wider than ever and it seemed as if it couldn't get any bigger. His black sweatshirt was torn at a number of places and the same goes with his gray pants. His silver cape was in ashes now. He glared a thousand daggers at his enemies who was standing boldly and smirking in front of him. The people who are a threat to him. Who are always in his way, stopping him, and ruining his great plans to take over Earth.  
  
Vagonyte: You guys..got.. lucky this time.. I'll be back.. and .you....guys won't.. be so lucky.... next time...  
  
And with that he disappeared.  
  
Meilin: Yea!!! And we'll be waiting... to fry you again!!!!!!  
  
The group broke into laughter again... They turned to look at the man and he was back to normal again. Then they looked at themselves.  
  
Sakura: Hey guys. How come he's back to normal and we're not?  
  
Kero: I'm not sure but I think he must've sprinkled something different on us from them and when the control device thingie broke, the spell must've wore off too.  
  
Madison: Then how do we get back to normal?  
  
Kero: I don't know guys, I don't know.  
  
She looked at Yue and the others and they shook their head too. *We have a big problem.. How are gonna explain this to our parents?..* sighs *I'm just glad we don't have to explain this to our teachers since we have vacation for three months. I hope that that gives us enough time to find a way to get us back to normal..*  
  
  
  
AN: What did you think?? Please review!!!!!!!! If you like it, I'll try to get the next chapter out as fast as possible!!!!!!! Thanks!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey! Thank you all for the reviews!!!!! Sorry it took so long... I was grounded for breaking another bowl even if it was by accident. Hehehe…. Anyways,….. I decided to write this chapter and the rest of the story in "story" form, not play form since a lot of people liked the "story" form better……. By the way, Tenchi and the gang won't be coming up for quite awhile… I'm a really big Tenchi Muyo fan too but I couldn't find a situation to put them in. Sorry for you Tenchi fans……..  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon or Cardcaptors.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
  
  
Fifteen minutes before the end of the battle well if that's what you call it ^_^ , some unusual things were going on inside the Avalon household…  
  
Fujitaka AN: I don't know the American names of Sakura's father. I'm going to use the japanese name for her mother too. It's Nadesiko for those of you who don't know. laid his head back against the wall. Closing his eyes, he sighed in exhaustion and unhappiness. *So much paper to do… When will I ever get done?….. Boy, I hate grading times of the year.* He sighs again and sat in the position he was in before. He looks around the queen sized bed he's sitting on and the tons and stacks of paper that's all around him. He straightens and fluffs the white pillow that he laid on and turns back around. In doing so, he had a quick glance at a picture that stood on a small drawer to the left of him. He leaned over to his left and picked up the photo that he has had for many years now.  
  
"Oh, honey.. I miss you so much. I'm so lonely without you here with me. I wish you were here right now. I wish you'd come back to me…. to us………. We love you so much….. Did you know that?…………Why did you have to leave us?……"  
  
He studied the picture very carefully. He still remembered that day like as if it were yesterday. The whole family had gone to the park that bright, sunny and beautiful day. He, himself, had worn a navy blue dress shirt with black pants while his charming wife wore her favorite lacy, baby green dress. In the picture, Nadesiko had the small, kawaii Sakura in her arms with a huge smile on her face. Tori stood in front of his father and he had his right arm over her shoulder. Everyone was so happy that day. In the background, there was a big sign hanging that said, 'Happy Birthday, Mom!!!!', whom Tori had made with the help of his imouto-chan AN: I found out that sister in japanese is imouto-chan, not onee-chan. I'm so baka!!! Hahahahahaha!!!!! Anyways…... He smiled every time when he looked at the photo, but at the same time, he was hurting inside.  
  
Unknown to the depressed middle-aged-man, his charming wife had heard his pleads and wishes and appeared at the foot of his bed. She had on the same lacy, baby green dress she wore in the picture. Floating over to her beloved, she placed her hands over his. He looked up and searched around as he thought he felt something but shook his head afterwards. *You must be getting' old…* He lowered his gaze back to the photo and proceeded in staring at it. He brushed his fingers over his lovely wife's face in the picture.  
  
"I miss you so, so much….." He said to the picture.  
  
~I miss you so much too, dear…… I miss you all very much…~  
  
There was a sudden knock at the door, which brought the two out of their misery. In doing so, Nadesiko let go of his hands and the duo turned to look at the door.  
  
"Come in"  
  
The doorknob turned and the door opened with a smiling Tori standing there.  
  
"Otousan?"  
  
"Hai." He replied as he put the picture back on the drawer.  
  
"Do you need any help with the grading?"  
  
"Iie. Arigato."  
  
Tori turned to his mother and smiled at her and she smiled back. Fujitaka followed his gaze but saw nobody there.  
  
Confused, he asked, "Anno, Tori?"  
  
"Hai." Turning his gaze back to his father again.  
  
"Daijoubu ka? Who or what were you smiling at?"  
  
"Anno, nothing, nothing." He replied with a nervous chuckle.  
  
Fujitaka shook his head and shrugged it off and went back to grading the papers. Tori looked at his mom again and mouthed the word okaasan.  
  
~We'll talk later Tori.~ She said to him. Of course, only Tori had the ability to see and hear spirits, but he can also sense things like Sakura can.  
  
He nodded in response and at the same time, his father looked up to ask him something but stopped.  
  
Eyeing him with suspicion as his apprehension rose, he questioned his son again, "Are you sure you're ok, Tori?"  
  
"Of course!! Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
But before his father could answer, the two of them began to grow older by the minute just like the man did on the street.  
  
"What is going on here?!"  
  
"I don't know, Otousan!"  
  
~Honey! Tori!~  
  
"Tori! Go check on Sakura!"  
  
He nodded and ran out of the room to Sakura's room. He quickly opened the door, shouting his sister's name. But the room was empty and the curtains were blowing in the air from the window. "I had a feeling she had something to do with this. Damn! She must be fighting again! I should go and help her." He runs to the open but stops. "If I go, I'll just cause more trouble….. I just hope she'll be ok…"  
  
He walks back to his father's room and opened his mouth to speak when he just noticed that his father fainted.  
  
"Tousan!!" He runs over to his father then turns and looks at his mother. "Kaasan! Is tousan going to be okay?"  
  
She closes her eyes and puts her palm on her husband's forehead. Seconds later, her eyes open, ~Your father will be fine.~  
  
"That's good to hear." After a slight pause, he spoke again. "Kaasan?"  
  
~Hmm?~  
  
"Kaasan, this has something to do with Sakura and the others, ne? By the way, you said you wanted to talk to me?"  
  
~Hai, for both answers.~  
  
"Is Sakura ok right now?"  
  
"Hai. The battle going on right now isn't anything to worry about-"  
  
"Thank Kami-sama." He said in relief, cutting her mother off.  
  
~Demo…….~ Her face became more serious and worried. ~The upcoming battles after this won't be…. She and the others will need all the help they can get. That's why they need you.~  
  
"Me?! Demo, I don't have any powers like she does… I only know some martial arts and I don't think that is enough, since you said that even they need help when they have magical powers…. So, how can I help them?"  
  
~I have the answer to that question… You see, I never told you before but you have magical powers too. That's the reason why you can see and hear spirits and can also sense things.~  
  
"But how can that be. Sakura was the chosen one of the Clow Cards. That's how she has magic. I don't get it, Kaasan."  
  
~You've always had magic, my son…. same goes with Sakura. It's just that both of your powers have been locked away and kept inside of you guys…………. You see, the day when your imouto-chan opened the Clow Book and called on the Windy Card, that was when she released her own powers inside of her…. All she needed was a little boost to get her started.~  
  
"Kaasan…. Are you saying that all I have to do to unleash my powers is to summon them?"  
  
~Hai…… demo, you, my son, need a little boost too. I never thought that I had to do this but I cant risk that chance anymore. Sakura is still the strongest warrior and will continue to be since she is changing the Clow Cards to Sakura Cards. Demo,…… she will need all the help she can get. To tell you the truth, even the five of you, it still won't be enough to destroy this new evil…~  
  
He gasps and his eyes widened a little. "Then how will we defeat and annihilate the new evil even if with my help, its no use?"  
  
~Gomen nasai, Tori. I cannot answer that question. The heavens forbid me, demo you all will know in time.~  
  
She then walked over to an empty spot in the middle of the room. Tori followed her but backed away from her.  
  
~Now, close your eyes. I will start you off but when I say now, I want you to concentrate on your own inner power and strength. Then bring your power out and when I shoot a blast at you, counter it back at me.~  
  
"Demo-!"  
  
Interrupting him, ~Don't worry. I'll have a shield around me. Besides, this is your first time using your powers. My attack won't be strong so it won't hurt me.~  
  
He nodded and did as he was told. She lifted both her arms slowly up on her sides as wind began to pick up in the room. The stacks of paper on the bed started to fly everywhere. Her beautiful grayish-black hair blew in the air, along with her dress and a white aura formed around her. His bangs blew over his now closed eyes and his clothes blew with the wind too. She brought her hands together and murmured an incantation. All of a sudden, two bright, white lights flashed in the room engulfing both the mother and her son. After a couple of minutes, the light died down and Tori began to glow a faint blue mixed with black.  
  
She unleashed her white blast at him, ~Now!~  
  
He felt his power surge through him and into his hands. Opening his eyes, he unleashed his own attack, "Ahhhh!!!!"  
  
In front of him formed a crystalline blue wall. The blast her mother sent to him reflected off the wall and back at her just like she had said. Her own attack hit an invisible sphere that surrounded her and vanished. The blue aura around him slowly faded away and he fell forward to the gray colored carpet underneath him. He was going to hit the ground, face first, but his knees and hands held him up. He panted in exhaustion from the amount of energy he used.  
  
His mother walked over to him helping him up. ~That was the first time you've used your powers so it was exhausting. Once you keep practicing, it will be easy and you won't even be tired at all.~  
  
Nadesiko then extended her left arm out and waved her right arm. A folded outfit appeared and she handed it to her son. ~Here, Tori.~  
  
"Kaasan. What's that?"  
  
~This is the robe you'll be wearing on your battles that lie ahead. Just like as Sakura, Li, and Meilin do.~ She gave him a smile with a touch of a grin at the same time. ~I think it'll look great on you son.~  
  
Frowning and somewhat annoyed, "Oh okaasan…. I'm not a child. For Kami-sama's sake, I'm 17 years old, not 10, kaasan!"  
  
~Honey….. please wear it….~ Giving him those puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Alright kaasan, alright…. I'll………", he sighs and mumbles, "wear it….. But I'm not gonna like it!"  
  
His mother laughed at that. Tori unfolded the outfit and he examined it. The outfit was a dark blue loose robe with big bell-bottom sleeves with an inner black, kinda baggy long sleeved shirt. It had two big, long slits on the sides also with a baggy inner pants to wear with the robe that was also black. Around the waist was a black silky, yet somewhat rough, cloth tied with the rest hanging down. The robe was a chinese style kind with collars on top and it had buttons that went halfway down, stopping between the collar and the cloth. He frowned at the outfit. He really wasn't into that kind of style of clothing.  
  
After a couple of minutes, his mother spoke again, ~Now back to the serious arts again. Tori, I want to tell you that the powers you possess are of spells and incantations. They are only used as defense and counterattacks. I'm sorry that you don't have any attack powers.~  
  
"Iie, okaasan. I'm already truly grateful that I even have powers even though it might not be as strong. I'm just happy that I'll be able to protect others instead of them having to protect me………. Okaasan? Can I ask, how me and Sakura even have powers in the first place?"  
  
~It all started with Clow Read himself. You see, eight hundred years ago before you and your sister were reborn, the both of you were his son and daughter.~  
  
"Clow Read was our father???!!! And okaasan, what did you mean by before we were reborn eight hundred years ago?"  
  
~Your past lives on Earth…. That was even before Clow Read created Yue and Keroberos. You, your mother named Rumiko, and Clow Read had such a great time together until she went in labor trying to have Sakura. Your past mother had passed away right after Sakura was born. The pain was too much for her since at the same time, she was also having a serious disease that the no one could identify. Her body couldn't take it anymore so her heart just stopped. At that time, Clow Read didn't know how to heal people yet so there was nothing anyone could do to help her. Before that day, your…….…father also practiced magic but after that day, he stopped. A couple of months passed by, and you and your father began to get over the loss of her, but were still depressed many times. Sakura was still young then so she didn't really quite understand what was going on. Then, there was a sudden attack outside of your houses. Your father ran outside to see what was going on and told you take care of your sister. You tried to stop him yelling that you didn't want to loose him too but he went out anyways. Then you ran to Sakura's bedroom but she wasn't there. You heard familiar cries in your backyard and ran out. An enemy and also a rival of your father's named Ziche, held Sakura by the neck. He was trying to use you and sister to kill your father. You tried to kill Ziche will your powers but you were no match for him and screamed when he slashed your back. Your father heard this while fighting some monsters in you front yard. He then realized it was a trap so he ran to the back after finishing the monster he was fighting with. When he got there, Ziche had just withdrew his sword from your back and you fell to the ground.~  
  
She paused to take a deep breath as her tears formed in her eyes. Then she continued with the story. Tori didn't know what to say at the moment.  
  
~Ziche still had Sakura in his grasp and your father told him to let her go with anger in his voice. Ziche told your father to surrender or that Sakura will die. He said that he would promise if Ziche let Sakura go. Ziche nodded and your father agreed. His monsters tied him up and Ziche told you father that he was a fool. Ziche killed your sister and your father broke free from the ropes that wrapped around him. He was very pissed by now. All his loved ones were taken away from him. He killed the remaining monsters in just one blow from his powers and battled it out with Ziche. Your father managed to defeat him and was going to kill himself but some voices in his head told him not to do so. They were yours, Sakura's, and your…… mother's. He promised you guys that he won't kill himself. So he sent you and your sisters' body into the future to reborn again. The heavens were angry with him from what he did and punished him. They said he had to lock his powers away in the Clow Cards and make guardians to protect his powers from evil. That was when your father created Keroberos who'd protect the Clow Cards. He also created Yue, just in case someone broke the seal. Yue was the one who to decide if the person who broke the seal was capable of becoming the master of the Clow Cards. Of course, I assume you already know that part, ne Tori?~  
  
"Hai, I do……… Anno, okaasan? How do you know all of this?"  
  
~Tori………. Now that you know about everything, you know that I'm not your real mother……. As to how I know……………. Well there are a lot of information you can find out in heaven……~  
  
"That's not true, okaasan. No matter what, you're still my okaasan……. How is it like in heaven?"  
  
~Arigato Tori. An you and Sakura will always be my son and daughter….. Well, heaven is a very peaceful place and very relaxing but I wish I could be with you guys.~  
  
"We'll always be here, okaasan……"  
  
The two embraced in a hug and then departed. ~I have to go…… I've said more than enough……Tori, onegai. Take care. Promise me you'll take care of your sister and your father for me.~ She said as she began to fade.  
  
"Of course I will. You take care too…….. aishiteru, okaasan."  
  
~I love you guys too……~ And she faded completely.  
  
The room turned back to normal with everything in place again. Five minutes later, he, himself and his dad returned to their normal self. "Everything's back to normal…."  
  
His dad began to stir and he immediately threw his outfit out the door so his father couldn't see it and he wouldn't have to explain how he got it.  
  
"Ughhhhh………. What happened?"  
  
Tori walks over to his dad and helps him sit up, "Oi, otousan. Daijoubu ka?"  
  
"Hai, I'm fine. Whata bout you?"  
  
"I'm fine, tousan."  
  
"Tori, did we began at a very fast rate at first?"  
  
"Uhh…… I don't know what you're talking about tousan. You must've have been dreaming." He answered trying to hide the fact that it was true and that he was lying. He wasn't doing a very good job at it, but fortunately for him, his father bought the story.  
  
"I knew it couldn't have happened. Me and Tori getting older by the minute. Jeez." He said shaking his head.  
  
"You don't know how right you are, tousan." He mumbled under his breath.  
  
Fujitaka looked up at him, "What did you say, Tori?"  
  
"Hehehe……. Nothing, nothing. Didn't say anything……. I'm gonna go tousan. Ja." And with that, he zoomed out the door.  
  
"Ja." He said back after him, somewhat confused with the situation. He shrugged and went back to work.  
  
Tori let out a sigh of relief, "Man, that was so close!"  
  
He heard a thud coming from his sister's room and then two more thuds. *It has to be Sakura.* He thought as he went to check it out.  
  
  
  
~ Sakura's room ~  
  
"Just great. Just great!…. How am I gonna explain this to tousan and Tori?!!"  
  
"Calm down, Sakura. Or they'll hear you."  
  
"Gomen Keroberos."  
  
Yue just stood there quietly trying to find a solution to this problem. Then, the door creaked which caught the trio's attention.  
  
"Oh no." Sakura grabbed her staff even tighter. The three knew that Keroberos and Yue wouldn't have time to hide.  
  
The door opened and Tori stood there smiling. *I'm glad she's ok.* Then it faded as it turned into a surprised expression. *Why is she older?……… Oh well, we'll discuss that later…*  
  
"Tori!!……. Tori, I can explain everything about these two!!"  
  
"Explain what about them?"  
  
"Huh?" The trio said. They were obviously confused as to why he isn't angry and surprised that a talking and strange looking lion and a person with white hair in strange clothes are in his sister's room.  
  
"What do you mean, explain what? Aren't you a least bit surprised or angry that I have a talking lion and another person in my room?"  
  
"Nope. Nice to meet you, Keroberos and Yue….."  
  
"We know you had a little bit of powers but how do you know our names?" Keroberos asked, dumbstruck. Sakura was surprised too but Yue remained silent.  
  
"I knew for quite awhile already…"  
  
"Nani?!!! How?!!"  
  
"I was suspicious and when the Mirror Card appeared, I put two and two together and figured everything out. Besides, I was there when you and that Li kid had the final judgment ya know."  
  
"Ohhh……"  
  
"Now, I have to tell you guys something important……" Silence…. "I'll be helping you with your battles from now on."  
  
  
  
"Demo Tori… You don't have any powers!"  
  
"That, you are wrong. Okaasan just boosted them and I unleashed my powers minutes ago."  
  
"Nani?!!!" The three yelled.  
  
"What are you talking about? Okaasan's dead…. How can that be possible?"  
  
"I could always see spirits and ghosts so I could okaasan…… Demo, my powers are only used for defense and counterbacks….. Kaasan said that I always had my powers. It's just that they were locked away inside of me. You're the same too, squirt."  
  
"Nani? How can that be?"  
  
"That's because Clow Read is……. was our father…"  
  
"Masaka….. That's just impossible!!" Keroberos and Yue cried.  
  
"Is it?………" They didn't say anything but just thought about it. "You see Sakura,….. it all started eight hundred years ago…….."  
  
About an hour had passed by and now the three knew the whole truth. Now that that was over, they still had to figure out a to get Sakura and the others back to normal.  
  
"Oi, squirt."  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"I forgot to ask you…… Why are you so old?"  
  
"Its not only me…. Madison-chan, Meilin-chan, and Li-kun are the same too."  
  
"What exactly happened during the fight?"  
  
"Well……." Now it was her turn to tell the story and a half-hour passed by. "So what are we gonna do? We can't tell tousan about this."  
  
"Man. Aren't you glad we have summer vacation…."  
  
"Tori!!! Whata bout the situation?!!"  
  
"Alright, alright. Let me think, squirt." He lifted his face pointing his nose in the air and rubbed his chin.  
  
"Urusai, Tori!!!!!!……. Should I try the Clow Cards again?" Asking no one in particular…………. I know! Tabun the Change Card will work! Maybe this time it can change me back!"  
  
By then, Keroberos had already transformed back to Kero. "Sakura, you already tried that with that man and it didn't work then. What makes you think it'll work now?"  
  
"Hai….. I think I'd have to agree with Keroberos on this one."  
  
"Demo I can't give up. I've gotta try no matte what. Besides, it's a different situation. We were sprinkled with the magic powder. That man wasn't."  
  
"Fine. Whatever you say." Kero said.  
  
She took out the Change Card and threw it in the air. "Change Card!! Change me back to my original look and form!!"  
  
The Change Card enveloped Sakura with a flash of light. The light dimmed and Sakura was still fifteen years old.  
  
"It didn't work….."  
  
"Told ja so."  
  
"Urusai Kero! I still had to try ya know!" Then they all thought again.  
  
"How about-!…smiling……. " It then disappeared. "Naw…. That wouldn't work." Kero said frowning.  
  
"I got it!!"  
  
"What's the big plan this time, monster?"  
  
She glared at her brother but didn't say anything. Getting back to normal was more important. "What if……. tabun…. just tabun………I use the Illusion and Mirror Cards to create an illusion of me and everyone that we know will see me as my old self? Except for Meilin, Li, and Meilin, of course.……..I thought about using the Illusion Card alone but the illusion will wear off easily. The Mirror Card won't. But if I only use the Mirror Card, it will have an exact image of me in this form. So I thought of combining the two…………What do you think"…..Will that work Kero-chan?"  
  
  
  
"That, indeed, is a very good plan Sakura. Demo to tell you the truth, I'm not even sure if the two cards will work if you combine them."  
  
Sakura turned and looked at Yue, "Will that work Yue?"  
  
"I don't know….. Guess you'll have to find out, ne?"  
  
She nodded and took out the Illusion and Mirror Cards and threw them in the air too. "I call upon the powers of my star! Ancient forces near and far! Clow Cards! Transform all you might! And draw your powers from my light!! Illusion! Mirror!"  
  
The Clow Card had transformed into Star Cards. "Illusion! I command you to make an illusion of the original me and only the people we know besides Madison, Li, Meilin, and the ones in this room, will see us like that! And Mirror! I command you to combine with the Illusion Card and make the illusion last a long time until I say when to stop!!"  
  
The Star Cards obeyed their master and did as they were told. The wind picked up and they combined with each other.  
  
"Now,…. to see if the plan worked." Her staff changed back to a pendant and a necklace. She put it over her head and walked out of her room to her dad's and peeked inside. "Tousan? Do you need any water or anything?"  
  
"Sakura. I thought you were asleep?"  
  
"I was. I came out to get a drink and I thought that you'd might like some tousan."  
  
"Hai, I'd like some."  
  
She left and got a cup of water for her dad. This time, she took a deep breath and walked into the room. "Here you go tousan."  
  
Her dad took the cup and smiled at her, "Arigato, Sakura."  
  
A big, bright smile appeared across her face. *It worked!!!* "I'm gonna go back now. Ja."  
  
"Ja." He responded and she practically ran out of the room. He shook his head, "Kids these days. Always so weird and energetic." He sighs and went back to grading the papers.  
  
She ran back to her room and closed it behind her. "It worked!! The plan worked!!! Can you guys believe it?!! It worked!!!!"  
  
"Congratulations, Sakura. I'm so proud of you! I knew you'd figure out what to do first! That baka Meilin kid! Ha! I'll show her tomorrow that I trained Sakura well! Hmph!"  
  
"What are you talkin about Kero-chan?"  
  
"That Meilin kid said that she and Li could figure out a plan first to get us out of this mess before we could."  
  
"I'm glad we got this mess cleared up for now……"  
  
"All we have to worry now is how do w get you guys back to normal and the fact that I need to train with you guys so I can get better at using my powers."  
  
"Oi! Don't forget the fact that our enemies are going to be stronger since kaasan said so."  
  
"I still don't believe the fact that Vagonyte is going to get stronger."  
  
"We still have to be on our guards, though…"  
  
"Tomorrow, we'll just tell the others what we figured out and know and let's see if we can figure out a plan then."  
  
"Alright. It's settled."  
  
They all nodded and Yue's wings wrapped around himself. Kero quickly flew to the desk and sat there, as still as ever. When the wings were gone, Julian stood there and he opened his eyes. He was confused as to how he got in Tori's house.  
  
"Anno, guys? How did I get here?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Please tell me what you think!! If you still want me to continue on with this story then please review some more!!!! Arigato!!! Ja!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: I really, really, really appreciate the reviews minna!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I sure hope I get more!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Remember, Suzuki is Usagi's older sister and Itsutka is their ever so mean mother. Ok. On with the story!!!!!!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon or Cardcaptors.  
  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
~ Tokyo. Tsukino residence. ~  
  
"Kami!! Where are they?!!!" Itsutka shouted as she paced back and forth and constantly looks out the window and down at her watch on her left hand. She wore a really fancy snowy-white, long-sleeved dress that was filled with beautiful small flowery intricate designs. It was v-necked front and back that showed off her bare back and had two mid-thigh slits on each side of the dress. She had a matching white jewel necklace and dangling white jeweled earrings. Her hair was nicely clipped up with the rest of the hair bouncy and her bangs were curly that fell on both sides of her face.   
She was a very, very impatient woman and you wouldn't want to mess with her when she was mad. "It's already 5:08!!! They should've been home from school by now already!!!!!!!!" She pauses in her footsteps and her head snaps up. "It must be Usagi!!! That ingrate!!!! She was late this morning and I betcha she got detention again!!!! Suzuki probably got detention too because that brat!!!!" Her eyes narrowed in anger every time she thought about Usagi. "Nothin' but trouble." she mumbled between her gritted teeth.  
Then the door suddenly swings opens and in runs Suzuki, followed by a panting Usagi right behind her onee-chan.  
"Suzuki! Hurry and go take a shower and get dressed! We only have half an hour to get to the Finest White Palace Diner! Thousands of fans are waiting to meet you in person and get your autograph and you can't disappoint them, honey!   
"Gomen nasai kaasan. I'll go right now." And she took off up the stairs and did as she was told. Usagi let out deep breaths as she was leaning against the wall, still a little tired. Her mother turned around and looked at her, her eyes suddenly narrowing. She stomped over to her and glared. Usagi looked confused but didn't ask why her mother was glaring at her. She just lowered her head and stared at the ground.  
"Usagi!! You made Suzuki late didn't you?!!!.......You got detention this morning and you said it was Suzuki's fault, huh??!!!!" She accused.  
Usagi's head jerked up in surprise. "Demo kaasan! I di--!!"  
"Don't lie to me, brat!! I especially hate it when people like who you always lie!!!"  
"Kaasan! I don't lie!!" She protested.  
Itsutka was furious and lifted her hand up and then brought it down, swiftly. SLAP! Usagi resisted herself from crying and stood there with her hand placed over her bruised and sore cheek. She inwardly winced at the pain, which was also the same spot the gash she received this morning was at. *You can take this Usagi.* she mentally told herself. *Why is this time any different from all the other times you were hit. You've got stay strong! You promised yourself at school today that you wouldnt cry anymore when kaasan would hit you!! You can't break down like this! It's just one slap!* she scolded.  
"I've had enough with you Usagi!!!!! I can't take it anymore!!.... You know, it's all your fault!!! It always is!! Everything you do is wrong!!!! You can't do anything right!!!....... You know what?!! I know exactly what your type of people do." Usagi looked at her confusedly. *My type? What does she mean by that?* "You're completely jealous of your onee-chan!!! You'd do anything you can to make her life miserable!!! So the first thing you wanna do is for her fans to hate her and soon she'd be out of business!!!!!" Usagi's eyes widened. *Na...Na...ni???* "You're jealous that your onee-chan has everything and you have nothing!! Looks, charm, beauty, love, intelligence, money, fans, friends, a life. You name it!........ You also know what!!! I never told you this because I actually pitied you and hoped that you'd at least be a little like you onee-chan but..... it's hopeless!!!!! I won't hold it back anymore!!!"   
Takes a sec to breathe. "You, Usagi Tsukino, are nothing but an embarrassment to this family!!! Just another thing in this household that we have to look at and sped our dear money on to feed you!!!" Itsutka gives her a disgusted look. "I mean.... you can at least keep our family honor and pride by getting some descent grades. For goodness sake! You can at the most at least walk without ever tripping and act mature by eating like a normal human!! The way you eat, which is even worse than a mere dog, just disgusts and sickens me!!... I just can't believe that I'd actually let myself put up with you for all these years!!!! Such a damn disgrace!!...... You can never even measure up to the worst dog ever!!" Turns away from her and folds her arms over her chest. "You don't even deserve to be called a Tsukino... Not then, not now,.... not for a million years or beyond that!!!"  
"Oh Kami, Itsutka!...... Why do even bother to yell at her? Just makes you more angry, tired and thirsty." Kenji said in an annoyed voice, who never took his eyes off the newspaper he was reading. Usagi couldn't hold in her tears anymore. Not after what she had heard and how her 'family' felt about her. All of this pained her even more than all the times she had been hit and whipped. It was just like a thousand long and sharp daggers were stabbed in her heart making her heart bleed to death. She unconsciously clutched her shirt while her other hand make a fist. Her mother looked at her from head to toe and gagged, making it sound like as if she was going to throw up. That was the last straw. She couldn't take it anymore and she ran out of the house, the door slamming behind her.   
"We have to get her back! What would the press and the fans think if she wouldnt be there for the interview about Suzuki?!!" Kenji panicked.  
"Who cares?!! We'll just say she couldn't make it!!...... Besides, if she were to be there, she'd probably say bad things about Suzuki when they ask her what does she think about her onee-chan!! Suzuki would loose her fans and her career and we'd have no money!!! I can't let that happen!!!" Itsutka argued. Kenji just sighed and went back to reading his newspaper and waiting for his oldest daughter to hurry up and get done.  
  
  
The minute Usagi stepped outside, tears rolled down her cheeks more and more but she could care less about wiping them away. All she wanted to do now was to get away from everyone. She just kept on running and ignored the few people she passed who were whispering things like 'What happened to her?' and 'I don't know.' She just had to get to somewhere where she'd be alone and quiet. Anywhere, she didn't care one bit. Just as long as she's be as far away from her house, no, former house, and far away enough to drive the eternal and dreadful ache that remained in her heart.  
Usagi couldn't stop thinking about the heart stabbing words her mother said to her. What she couldn't believe was that her mother would think so lowly of her. She knew her mother didn't like her as much as Suzuki but she always thought her mother still loved her deep down inside but just wouldn't show it. But now she finally knew the truth after all these years of living on a dream and on hope that would never come true. She tried so hard to get the thoughts about how her mother really felt about her off her mind but it just wouldn't go away. It was like a tape replaying everything thing that had happened over and over, forever haunting her mind and soul. She knew that something this painful would never go away.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
::At Juuban Elementary in th auditorium: Individuals Only- Talent Show.::  
  
"Ok, minna!!! The judges have decided on who gets first prize in this years talent show!!!" The host opened the envelope he had received earlier, that contained the winner of the talent show. The drum begins rolling and the audience gradually quieted down, all eager waiting impatiently to see who'd be the winner. The drums then stopped and the paper inside was taken out. A big smile appeared on the host's face and he chuckled slightly. "Ladies and gentlemen!! This year, it would be more different than other years but 'tis for the better!!! This year, the judges have decided that they couldn't make up their minds and have selected two wonderful people for the winners!!!! This years' new winners are............ 10 year old Tsukino Suzuki for her wondering singing voice and 9 year old Tsukino Usagi for her outstanding acting skills!!!!!!!!" The audience stood up from their seats and applauded as the two sisters walked onto the stage from behind the curtains and accepted the first prize trophies, the host handed them.   
"Do you two have anything to say?" the host asked and then lowered the microphone to their height. Both girls smiled and Suzuki spoke up first.   
"Domo arigato gozaimasu minna!!!!! We both are very honored and grateful to be first placed winners!!! We have worked very hard for this talent show and it finally paid off!!!" She sighs. "Boy, those days sure were hard even though it was only singing. We want to thank our okaasan and otousan for encouraging us!!!! Arigato matta minna!!!!!" seasick exclaimed. She then bowed and Usagi followed her suit.  
"Arigato minna...." Usagi said in a softer voice than her sister. That was one thing different between the two. Suzuki was not one bit afraid when it came to speaking to kind of audience and crowd but a teeny bit more quiet when it came to talking normal people. Usagi was the opposite. The crowds' cheers, whistles, and applause rose as the two girls waved and left the stage.   
Both girls saw their mother up ahead witting on a chair. She also spotted them and they both run cheerfully to their mother with their trophies up high. Everyone else was gone and only a janitor could be seen sweeping the floor. "Kaasan!! Kaasan!!! Look!!! We won!! We won first place!!!  
Itsustka bends down to their height and hugs Suzuki only talking to her, as if Usagi never existed. "That's great, Suzuki!!! Omedetou gozaimasu dear!!!! Come on! Let's go celebrate!!! I'll buy you three extra scoops of ice-cream this time!!!!  
"Arigato, kaasan!!!" Even Suzuki was so caught up in the moment that she forgot about her sister when her and her mother walked towards the exit with a smiling face, hand in hand. Usagi looks at the two in sadness while her shoulder slouches. She just followed the two, not saying a single word. Then Suzuki remembered and turned around. "Usagi! Gomen nasai!! I forgot!! Please don't be mad!!" She lets go of her mom and runs to hug her sister. Usagi shakes her head and gave a weak smile.*I'm not mad. You're too good to me, nee-chan........ I'm just........ sad....* They both let go as Usagi bit her lip, debating whether or not she should tell her mother that she had won too. She then inwardly nodded to herself and ran up to her mother. Suzuki smiled 'cause she knew that Usagi was going to tell their mother that she won too. *Kaasan will be so proud of her too....I could imagine it now.... If we keep practicing..... at this rate, I'll be a singer when I'm older and Usagi'll be an actress,... fulfilling our dreams.....*   
"Kaasan!! I got first place too!!!" Itsutka looked at her disgustedly as she crossed her arms and turned away.   
"Don't talk to me!!!" she yelled making Usagi's smile fade and stopping abruptly in her tracks.  
"Doushite, Kaasan?"  
Itsutka turned around, fumed, and glared at her. "Couldn't you have let your onee-chan win instead of tying up with her?!!! Why do you always have to compete with her?!! She has a terrific voice and will someday become a famous singer because of that!!!! Her beauty will put her in the lead of other singers too!!"  
"Demo–." before she could continue, her mother interrupted her.  
"Usagi!! You are not to act anymore, you hear me?!!! I don't like people who are acting!! They are nothing but a bunch of cheats and liars!!! With their acting skills, they can easily fool anybody and people will automatically believe them!!!"  
"Demo, Kaasan!! I won't cheat people and lie!"  
"Kaasan. Usagi would never do that." Suzuki defended her sister.  
"Don't start with me, Suzuki. I know how people in the acting business are like. They're all the same. No good, filthy, lyin' cheats."  
"Kaasan! I'm not like that!" Usagi argued.  
"I don't care!! I don't believe you anyways!! You are not to act!!!! I will not tolerate liars and cheats in the Tsukino household, ya hear me?!!!!!" Usagi lowered her head in defeat and nodded as a tear slipped from her eye and rolled down her porcelain cheeks.   
  
~ End of Flashback ~  
  
*She never did congratulate or even appreciate anything I did anyways! She either thought that it was never good enough or that I cheated and lied. Nothing I do would ever measure up or even come halfway close to Suzuki.*  
  
~ Another Flashback ~  
  
Twelve-year-old Usagi came running in the house after her sister, both had smiles on their beautiful faces. They had both finally gotten the long awaited results of the gifted exams from school they took weeks ago in their hands. Students both in the sixth and seventh grade took the exams and the top ten people of the district would be given the opportunity to be in the gifted society plus a 15000 yen prize and a framed certificate for doing so well. Her mother was at home wearing an apron, obviously preparing dinner, while their father always went to work. Itsutka turned as she heard her daughters' footsteps and at the same time calling her. She turned the knob on the stove and the fire died out. She then turned to Suzuki who cane running to her first with some sort of paper in her hand.  
"What is it, honey?" she asked.  
"Kaasan!!! The results for the gifted exams came today!! Look!!!" She handed the paper to her mother and a big smile crept onto her face as she read the paper out loud.  
"Dear Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino,  
  
We would like to congratulate you on your daughter, Tsukino Suzuki, for doing a wonderful job on the gifted exams taken a couple of weeks ago on April 9th. Your daughter is in 3rd place in the whole district with a score of a 98 out of 100 points. And because of her splendid work, we are giving her a great opportunity to be in the gifted society plus a 15000 yen prize too. Please immediately inform us if your daughter will be joining our society and/or if you guys have any information. Thank you!  
Please contact us at blah blah blah........" She turned to Suzuki and hugged her. "I'm so proud of you Suzuki!!!! A 98!!!!! That's great!!!!"  
"Arigato Kaasan!!!" she then let go. "Here's the check, kaasan! And they even gave us a certificate, complete with the frame and everything!!" she hands her mother the check and the bronze framed certificate and her mother nods in satisfaction. "Oh! I almost forgot! Usagi got her score too!!" she said excitedly.   
"Where's Usagi right now?"  
"I'm here Kaasan!!" Usagi comes running in to the kitchen with the score sheet, silver framed certificate, and check in her hand also. She stops running when she reached her mother and sister and hands the score sheet to her mother. Her mother takes the paper and the certificate and scans through the paper since it pretty much says the same thing like Suzuki's letter. Then her eyes widened.... But it wasn't of happiness though.  
"A 99!! Second Place!!!" She glares at Usagi who slowly backed away, while Itsutka put her hands at her hips. "Usagi!!!!YOU CHEATED!!!!"  
Usagi's eyes widened as the words echoed in her mind. *YOU CHEATED!!!! CHEATED!!! CHEATED!!! CHEATED!! CHEATED!!.............. * She shook her head. "Kaasan!! I didn't! Honestly!! I didn't cheat!!!"  
"Urusai!!!! I told you already that I won't put up and tolerate with a liar and a cheat in this house!!!" she yelled shaking the paper and the certificate in the air. She then looked at the other paper in Usagi's hand, which was the check, and grabbed it from her. "You don't deserve this money at all, you little cheat!!!" She stuck the check in her pocket and then tore the score sheet up right in front of Usagi's face, who was filled with surprise. Then she threw the certificate on to the floor, completely shattering the glass, shocking the two sisters. She then picked up the paper and Usagi watched in slow motion and in horror as her mother tore up the certificate. Usagi watched as the pieces slowly fell on to the floor, making her heart really ached. She worked really hard, hoping that her mother could be proud of her for once. Tears sprang to her sparkling azure eyes but she refused to let them fall.  
"Iie Kaasan! I believe Usagi!! I know she didn't cheat!" argued Suzuki.  
"Suzuki. Let me ask you this. How many times as Usagi gotten a good grade or even a decent grade? Hmm?!" Raised her eyebrow.   
"................ Demo.... Demo me and Usagi both studied really hard for this exam! She wouldn't cheat, ne Usagi?"  
"Forget it, nee-chan...."  
Itsutka smirked, "See? I knew it! She cheated!" She brushed her hands and walked out the room. Usagi bent down and began cleaning up the mess. Suzuki bent down and helped her sister.  
"Gomen nasai, imouto-chan....." Suzuki apologized but Usagi shook her head.  
"It's ok. I should've known.... Doesn't matter, anyways." Then one of Suzuki's fingers absently brushed across a piece of glass, and it began to bleed, in the process, stinging her a little. "Itai!" Suzuki bit her finger and Usagi looked at her with concern.  
"Nee-chan! Daijoubu ka?"  
She nods. "Nothing some band aid cant cure."  
"You go wash up. I'll clean up the rest." She nods again, gets up and leaves. Usagi then picks up the pieces of the certificate and put them in her pocket. After cleaning the mess, she heads to her room and closes the door. She then takes out scotch tape and scissors and tape the pieces together and places it neatly in her desk, closing it afterwards.  
  
~ Next day after school ~  
  
"Usagi!!! Come here this instant!!!" Itsutka shouted and Usagi quickly ran in to the living room as she saw her mother stomping down the stairs, again angry.   
"Hai, Kaasan? You called me?"  
Itsutka shook a taped sheet of paper in front of Usagi's face. "Why do you have this, huh?!!!" Usagi looked at it carefully and the gasped when she saw that it was the certificate she taped. "I tear this up and you DARE tape it back together and try to hide it from me?!!!! Lucky me, I was in a good mood today and decided to clean up your room!.... Argh!!!! I'll show you!!!" She then walked over to the burning fireplace and Usagi went after her.  
"Kaasan!! Iie!!" she shouted as she saw her mother throw the paper in the fire, engulfed in the flames. Itsutka just smirked and left the room. The fire then died down, and there was nothing left but a pile of hot ashes.  
  
~ End of Flashback ~  
  
By now, the heart-broken petite blonde was four or five blocks away from her house. She was still crying a little but not so much that made her eyes turn red. She was wiping her tears away, and running at the same time when she suddenly bumped into someone, making her fall back on her butt.  
"Itai...." she muttered to herself. She then got up and immediately bowed to person apologetically without even looking to see who it was first. "Gomen nasai..... I didn't see where I was going....."  
"It's okay.." the person said. She looked up at the person and silently observed him. The person, a man, was probably about the age of 20 or 21. He had dark brown hair that combined back and stayed there with a touch of gel and also had deep dark brown eyes. He was about the same height as her Mamo-chan and by the looks between those two, he was a bit more buff than her boyfriend was. The man was wearing an unbuttoned navy blue sports jacket, a white muscle shirt on the inside with black baggy jeans to match. The two didn't say anything at first and she noticed he was checkin' her out and she slightly lowered her head. She had just come home from school earlier so she had on her uniform, never having a chance to change into something else since the incident earlier.   
"What's a pretty lil' girl like you doin' out here at this hour? It may only be half past five but it is Fall and now its it's already dark outside..." She jerked her head up when she heard him say that. He was smiling evilly and stepped back in fear. She did not like the tone of his voice. She absent-mindedly placed her hand over her brooch and too it off her shirt. She then lowered her hand to her side without even knowing she had done so. All she could think about was that she hoped she wouldn't do anything to her. Her instincts was telling her to run and she trusted them.  
"Uh... I gotta go." She quickly turned back to the direction she came running from and started to run but a strong arm grabbed hers. He jerked her around to face him, but in the process she dropped her brooch without any of them knowing. His other hand then grabbed her other arm as she struggled to get loose. "Hey! Let go of me!!!! Someone help!!!!"  
He chuckled and then put her hands together and held them tight with just one arm. He pulled her closer to him, now her breast against his chest, and covered her mouth. He darted around to see if anyone was watching but not a single person was present. His lips curved up in an evil smirk and then dragged the still struggling teen to an alley near by. He then let her go and pushed her and her back hit the brick wall. She winced in pain but refused to let him know that it hurt. She looked at him and saw that he was removing his shirt. Her eyes bulged and then she placed her hand on her bow where her brooch was supposed to be but then she looked down in shock when she saw that it wasn't there. She searched around herself, desperately trying to find it when he launched himself at her and tackled her to the ground, himself on top of her. He forced her arms to the sides of her head as he tried to kiss her but she still kept struggling.   
"Get off of me!!!!!!! Someone!!!!!!! Please help me!!!!!!!!!"   
"Urusai you kusotare!!!!!!" He lifted his right hand and punched her hard, leaving a bruised and red mark. Tears began to form in her eyes and fell down her delicate porcelain cheeks. Her legs and hands kept kicking making him more angrier by the second. He glared at her, then began to rip her shirt and she cried for him to stop as she tried to stop him from abusing her more. With one hard kick on his back, he yelled in pain, and she took this opportunity to successfully push him off of her and start running while she covered herself since the front part of her shirt was completely torn in half. But again she was pulled by him and he threw her against the wall, much harder this time making her cry out in agony. You could see marks she received this morning from her mother all over her body and they still hurt, each one still slowly healing. She searched around and saw a metal pipe next to her so she picked it up and held it from of her like a katana, for protection.   
"D..Don't co..me......near me..... I don't..... want to.... have to... hurt you..." she said, trying not to look scared, but to no avail.   
"A little stick won't scare me girl." He glared at her then darted around and picked up a pipe he saw, which was two times thicker than hers and a few inches longer too. She shivered in fear and he slowly approached her. *Don't be afraid Usagi!!! You're Sailor Moon remember!!! Now start acting like it!!!!* Her conscience scolded. *But he's still human. I still cant kill a human no matter how bad they are.....* she inwardly argued. *If you don't you'll lose your virginity!!!!! Now fight!!!....... You're right! I don't want to loose something like that to a bakayaro like him! No one's here to help me either..... I wish you were here Mamo-chan..........* She then stared at the man in front of her. *Please forgive me!* With a fiery scream, she charged at her attacker and swinging at him, startling him at first but he regained his posture and dodged her swings. He took a swung at her but she dodged it. Though for the second swing, she wasn't so lucky. The cold metal connected with her stomach, making her double-over at the same time, cry out loudly and dropping her weapon. She fell to the ground holding her stomach and she tried to reach for the pipe again but he saw this and kicked it out of her reach. She backed away from him as he approached her, anger in his eyes.   
"This is for trying to hit me you bi***!!" And he kicked her in the gut again, but she bit her lip from crying out. He then harshly picked her up by the arm as she yelled and struggled to get free again but this time she was too weak and was useless. With the other free arm, he grabbed her breast and she smacked him.   
"Don't touch me!!"   
"You shouldn't have done that." He narrowed his eyes at her before landing a punch on her jaw and she fell to the ground hitting her head. Her vision became blurry as she feel her head begin to bleed. The last thing she saw was him smiling evilly and slowly approaching her before the blackness engulfed her. *Kami-sama no...... Mamo-chan, where are you? Help me.........*  
  
  
Author's Notes: Tell me what you think!!!!!! Please no flames!!!! I hope you guys liked it!!!!!!! Please Review minna!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Arigato and bai bai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
